


Hate F*ck the Lawyer

by hutchabelle



Series: Drabble Meme Stories [5]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/M, Hate Sex, Lawyers, Love/Hate, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle
Summary: Late nights, shared cases, and loathing are a bad combination.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: Drabble Meme Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882624
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	Hate F*ck the Lawyer

**Author's Note:**

> From the request: You need to write #27. Because you are awesome :) “Oh, fuck off.”
> 
> From this list: [x](https://hutchhitched.tumblr.com/post/615875284856684544/drabble-challenge-1-150)

“Don’t you walk away from me!”

Katniss whirled, gray eyes blazing, and glared at Peeta. He was so damn smug standing there with his ashy blonde hair falling in a swoop of curls over his golden skin, blue eyes flashing with anger, and his massive paws for hands curled into fists.

“Or what, asshole?” she spat and crossed her arms over her much too flat chest.

She wasn’t endowed like the women the man standing in front of her usually dated, but that didn’t stop her from being pissed off he’d looked at her and then sniffed his dismissal. She didn’t have to put up this. She didn’t care if they were supposed to be working together, two lawyers from competing firms who’d been assigned to a _pro bono_ case neither of them wanted to lose and both wanted credit for winning.

To be completely honest, she was sick of seeing the parade of women who walked past his office any time she was there working with him. They were so sickeningly smitten with him, every single one of them, and it made her want to punch him in the face. Or at least she’d like to, but he had a very, very pretty face.

“Or I’m going to call your boss and tell him you’re being an uncooperative bitch who’s trying to throw this case,” he growled and stalked toward her. “Is that shitty enough for you? You seem to think I’m the devil anyway.”

That was true, if the devil was a gorgeous, stocky, medium-height man with veins in his arms and hands that made her knees weak and a killer smile he directed at everyone but her. If Satan had an ass that wouldn’t quit and made women faint when he loosened his tie and shed his suit jacket to reveal overly broad shoulders that flexed and pulled under his crisply starched shirts. If all that was true, then Peeta Mellark, JD, was absolutely head demon with minions at his disposal.

“Okay, Beelzebub. Go for it.”

She shouldn’t taunt him. She absolutely knew that, but he was so god damned superior acting, she just wanted to wipe that arrogant look off his face and bring him back down to earth. And if she was really honest, she wanted to drag him down to the ground and get filthy with him. She wanted to soil her soul with him and then come back for more.

“I hate you,” he seethed. He towered over her, eyes glittering and panting with rage. She fought hard not to shrink back from him, but he was terrifyingly enraged.

“I hate you more,” she avowed and poked him in the stomach.

It was rock hard, and she gasped when she looked at the spot where her finger still touched him. She swore she could see defined abdominal muscles under the pastel orange cotton. It was a beautiful color that made his skin glow.

“Looks like that’s a lie,” he smirked as his gaze dropped from her eyes to her chest and back up to her mouth.

“Oh, fuck off!”

Katniss didn’t have time to think about whether or not that was a good idea before Peeta tugged her to him and crushed his mouth against hers. His grip on her upper arms was bruising, and she could barely breathe as he devoured her. She squeaked her surprise and pounded his chest ineffectually, but he didn’t relent. Instead, their kiss turned filthy, tongues and lips and teeth and desperate moans that filled his office on the darkened, empty floor. They’d worked well past quitting time, and no one was there to catch them.

She wanted to push against him, but as their kiss deepened, his grip gentled, and his body molded to hers. He bent her backward as he chased her mouth, and she realized she’d never wanted someone quite as much as she did him at that moment.

“Peeta,” she groaned and tangled her fingers in his hair at the nape of his neck. She tugged and pulled to angle his head backward so she could attack his neck. She sucked and bit along the hard cords as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He stumbled forward but managed to gain his footing before striding across his office and dumping her unceremoniously on his massive mahogany desk.

“Shut up,” he snarled and dropped to his knees. He wasn’t gentle when he dug under her skirt and ripped her panties down her legs. They hung on her left ankle as he bent her knees so her heels dug into his shoulders, tugged her to the edge of the desk, and buried his face in her crotch.

She wasn’t sure what the noises she emitted were, but she’d never heard herself make them before this fucking asshole buried his tongue in her pussy and made her want to worship at the altar of cunnilingus. Her pencil skirt ripped when he shoved it over her hips, but he didn’t stop.

His mouth. Fuck! His mouth. She bucked her hips into his face, desperate for his tongue and hands and every part she could touch. She simultaneously pulled his head back by the hair and shoved him closer to her, unsure what felt better. His hands gripped her hips so tightly she swore she’d bruise.

She spiraled, thrashing and begging, as he licked and sucked and drove her closer and closer to the edge. When he hummed against her clit, she arched her back and came with an agonized cry. She expected him to stop. It confused her when he didn’t, but her orgasm seemed to push him into a frenzy. He lapped and sucked and moaned against her until she spasmed again, fluid gushing from her and covering his chin.

She whited out then. Wave after wave swept through her when he didn’t stop, and it didn’t seem like he ever wanted to. Her hands fell limply to her sides as she climaxed under him, desperate for relief from him and grateful for release because of him. When she was positive she wouldn’t survive another second, he shoved her feet off his shoulders and stood to tower over her.

His face was covered in moisture, and it awakened something primal deep inside her. She was covering him, and it made her want to clean him up with her tongue. She reached for him, but he batted her hand away and stretched over the desk to rifle through the top drawer. He tossed a foil packed on the desk next to her head and reached for his belt. She watched him with wide, disbelieving eyes as he unbuckled and unzipped and then shoved his pants and underwear past his hips to reveal thick, muscular thighs and…

“Oh, fucking fuck,” she gasped reverently.

He was glorious. Thick and hard and proud as he jutted from a thatch of dark blonde hair. She wanted to touch it, to grip it in her fist and tug and jerk until he shook in her arms, to suck on it while he grunted her name. But more than that, she wanted it—him—inside her so badly her mouth watered.

“Turn over,” he barked and grabbed the condom from the desk.

Bewildered, she repeated, “Over?”

“Yes, over,” he grunted as he rolled the condom over his erection. “I want to fuck you from behind.”

“Gah,” she managed to gasp before he grabbed her ass and flipped her onto her stomach.

Katniss stood on her tiptoes, barely able to reach the floor, as he situated himself behind her. She wanted to grind back against him, desperate to rut her ass into his groin, but he took a few minutes to caress her backside and huff appreciative noises as he molded and gripped her.

“What the hell are you waiting for?” she taunted. She hated being vulnerable, and he made her feel helpless and exposed. She couldn’t see anything but his name emblazoned on his diploma that hung on the wall over his desk, but she was splayed open so he could view every inch of her bottom half.

“God, you never shut up, do you?”

She wanted to snark back, but he thrust into her and her words were lost in a guttural groan as he stretched her. He stilled at her cry of pain, but it only took her a few seconds to adjust to him. She was burning for him, and when she rocked back against him, he threaded the fingers of his left hand through hers and rocked into her again. She’d already come a million and a half times, but he wasn’t giving her any time to slow down.

“Okay?” he grunted, and she clasped his hand and nodded.

“Please,” she begged, unsure what she wanted but knowing he was who could give it to her.

He snapped his hips against her ass, and she dropped her face to the desk and groaned. He set a punishing pace, frantic and eager, as he drove into her, filling her and retreating, rocking and groaning. She could see the outline of his reflection in the glass-covered diploma. His head was thrown back, and his right hand held her hip off the desk so he could bang into her. His mouth hung open as he fucked her senseless, and she could hear when his breathing changed.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” he muttered in time with his thrusts. His breathing grew ragged and his hips banged against her erratically for several seconds. He came, her name ragged on his broken moan, and his fingers twisted in hers so hard it hurt.

He collapsed over her, careful to shield her by holding his body weight on his elbows. Panting and gasping for breath, he kissed her neck and nuzzled against the collar of her dress shirt for her skin. When he couldn’t access it, he kissed her shoulder blade and then trailed a soft trail down her spine and back up to breathe in her scent when he buried his face in her hair.

Her heart thundered in her chest. It was so loud that she could barely hear anything else as the beats pounded in her ears. Her thighs were stuck to his desk, but he cradled her so carefully, she only felt cherished. It was a peculiar feeling in the arms of someone she’d despised for the past two months.

As their breath slowed, the room bled discomfort. Now that the passion and heat was gone between them, she realized she’d just hate fucked Peeta Mellark in his law office, his place of work.

“Shit,” she mumbled and shifted away from him. Her legs felt like cooked noodles, but she wriggled free of his grip and attempted to put herself back together. She brushed stray hairs that had escaped her braid from her face and shimmied her skirt down from her waist to cover her ass and thighs. She was slick with release, but she was too embarrassed to search for something to clean herself up, so she bent over and straightened her crumpled dark green lace panties and slid them back up her legs and into place. She grimaced at the stickiness, but she felt better with her clothes back in order.

“I should go,” she grumbled.

Peeta barked an unamused laugh and hauled himself off the desk. She watched him with downcast eyes as he discarded the used condom, shoved himself back in his pants, and tucked in his shirt.

“Wouldn’t want to keep you,” he agreed and walked around to his chair, sat down, and proceeded to click on his keyboard while his eyes flicked over the screen. Her face flamed in humiliated horror, but she straightened her shoulders and gave him a withering look.

“I loathe you,” she announced and grabbed her purse and briefcase. Without a backward look, she stormed down the hallway and stabbed the elevator button that would take her down to the parking lot, back to her car, and away from the insufferable bastard who’d just made her come harder than anyone ever had.

It must have been the confines of the elevator and the underground parking garage that delayed the message, but she was driving when her phone pinged with the notification she had a voicemail. Irritated, she hit the play button and gaped when she heard his deep baritone voice.

“Hi, Katniss. This is Peeta Mellark. Just wanted to remind you we have to finish the brief by midnight tomorrow. I’ve carved out the evening for it, so my office tomorrow at 5:30. It’ll be a long night, so I’ll order in. See you then.”

“What a bastard,” she grunted, but somehow she didn’t really believe that anymore. Something had shifted between them that evening. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she really wanted to find out.

First, though, she needed a shower. She was filthy from what they’d done together, and she wanted nothing more than to wash away evidence that her body didn’t seem to hate Peeta at all.


End file.
